Colonel Doberman
]] '''Colonel Doberman' is a Disney comics character. About Doberman He was introduced by Floyd Gottfredson as Captain Doberman when Mickey Mouse decided to enroll in flying school in hopes of becoming a mail pilot. He learns that many planes have disappeared without a trace, and eventually his own plane is swallowed by a huge dirigible owned by Bad Pete and Sylvester Shyster. Gloomy the Mechanic and Mickey help out Captain Doberman who becomes the head of the Secret Service. His next appearance is in "The Captive Castaways" (reprinted in MM #226) when he asks Mickey to fly food and medicine to the snowbound town of Rock Ledge. With Minnie Mouse along he completes the mission, but on their return they are lost in a storm and blown out to sea where they land on the deck of a smuggling ship run by Bad Pete. Captain Doberman's next appearance is in "The Sacred Jewel" (reprinted in MMBC #1) when Mickey and Captain Churchmouse are hired to deliver a sacred gem to the middle eastern country of Umbrellastan to the Calif Houv-Ya-Bin, but their cargo is robbed by Pete and Shyster. Captain Doberman gives Mickey a homemade blimp in order to follow the thieves' trail out to sea. Mickey, Minnie and Goofy track the crooks, and Minnie is kidnapped, while Captian Churchmouse is threatened with death if the gem is not delivered. Next Captain Doberman asks Mickey and Gloomy to take an experiment vehicle called the submarplane in "The Pirate Submarine" (reprinted in MMBC #1 & MM #233) to investigate the disappearance of the crews of several ships found adrift. Mickey & Gloomy are captured by Dr. Vulter who was enslaving the missing men and forming a private army. Next in "MM Joins the Foreign Legion" (reprinted in MMBC #1 & WDC&S #7) Mickey Mouse is inducted into the Secret Service by Captain Doberman and travels to North Africa on the trail of Trigger Hawkes and stolen blueprints. Mickey enlists in the Foreign Legion to keep an eye on Hawkes and Major Beau Chest (alias Pete). In "Island in the Sky" (MM Best Comics #1, WDC #1, WDC #582) Captain Doberman introduces Mickey to Doctor Einmug and his Island in the Sky. Pete tries to steal Dr. Einmug's atomic power formula. As of "Mickey Mouse: The Ghost Town Airport" (March Of Comics #27 -1948, reprinted in MM #240 -Sep. 1988) we find that Doberman has been promoted to "Colonel" and he is now the Director of the Secret Service. He asks Mickey and Goofy to investigate a mysterious airport near a ghost town where planes crash for no apparent reason once they near a certain spot. And finally in "Mickey Mouse: Scoundrels in Space!" (MMA #16 -Sep. 1991) Mickey and Colonel Doberman test a new spacecraft, a criminal named Cheshire Charlie and his lackeys hijack it and threaten to use its laser ray to deplete Earth's water supply. Col. Doberman is also a frequently used character in European Disney comics. Category:Characters Category:The Disneyverse